


That Light Would Not Go Out

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin and Rowan are the main characters, Angst, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Maeve is only mentioned but we all hate her, Owww, Rowan finds Aelin!, i just needed to get this out, it will get happier!!! Sometime..., meaning everyone else is background, takes place after excerpt while using a few quotes, this might get longer but for now it is going to stay a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: There was blood everywhere. The iron coffin hurt him, and he was only touching it for a minute. Not trapped for months. The princess who the prince loved so much was bleeding. And in incredible pain. The prince didn't know who they were- all he knew was that she was his and he her’s.  He also knew that whoever did this was going to pay. With their blood and life.In the back of his mind, the prince knew that he needed to do something and his princess also had to too. That something would save hundreds. But bloodlust blinded him- the dark queen had hurt his mate and she would die. He had to get his princess away. She was so scared and bloody, weak and unconscious, her abused body was lighter than any body he had ever held.It has taken him too long to get to the island. She was alive though. And it would stay that way.   He called the male companions who came with him, it was time to go.





	1. That Light Would Not Go Out

There was blood everywhere. The iron coffin hurt him, and he was only touching it for a minute. Not trapped for months. The princess who the prince loved so much was bleeding. And in incredible pain. The prince didn't know who they were- all he knew was that she was his and he her’s. He also knew that whoever did this was going to pay. With their blood and life.

In the back of his mind, the prince knew that he needed to do something and his princess also had to too. That something would save hundreds. But bloodlust blinded him- the dark queen had hurt his mate and she would die. He had to get his princess away. She was so scared and bloody, weak and unconscious, her abused body was lighter than any body he had ever held.

It has taken him too long to get to the island. She was alive though. And it would stay that way. He called the male companions who came with him, it was time to go.

 

No, vengeance would come later, as much as the Prince wanted the Dark Queen to pay he knew that his Princess would want to be the one who ended the life of the demon-like Fae. He would get her to safety and out of this land. The Prince goes to leave and his companions follow. His Princess has to stay alive.  
Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive.

\----------  
_Once upon a time, in a land long since burned to ash, there lived a young princess who loved her kingdom very much._

Pain was all the girl felt. The dark queen was trying to warp the memory of her prince. Who she would never see again. She wanted that way- it was all borrowed time anyway. Maybe the dark queen was better than what the damnable gods wanted.

_Once upon a time, in a land long since burned to ash, there lived a princess who loved her kingdom very much._

And later, when she was older there was a prince who loved her and she him. They would have made a wonderful Queen and King but it was not what the Gods fated for them. Those cruel, cruel gods wanting only their own agenda, for a blood debt thousands of years in the making. No one knows what happened to that princess and her prince. They may have won or crumbled to defeat.

 

There was someone there, on the edge of the girl’s conscience. He was a powerful male. Not the wolf who came nor the queen who watched, a different type of male. He smelled like pine and snow and home. He carried her like a feather in danger of blowing away. Was she being rescued? That was too good to be true but how much longer could she last before she broke. Whoever she is or was and whoever he is she will not break- she will not be afraid.

Moments later she felt something, something foreign. It was the sun. The girl had not felt the sun for so long. There was no iron. Soon her powers would come, that well would fill and she could burn those who hurt her. It was a grave mistake her new captor had made not to chain her in irons. A part of her mind whispered, What if he is no captor but the Prince of who you dream of, the one who the Queen tries to warp your memory of. How funny that it had almost worked, though the memories were not warped they had melted into mere shadows and ghosts. Like she had.

 

\----------

  
It had been five days of trying to outrun the Dark Queen and go back to where they were safe when his Princess awoke. He smelled the slight change first. She had fallen into unconsciousness soon after leaving the island, after a shocked gasp at the sun. Though she was still ghastly thin, weak, and abused he could see she was already stronger than she had been.

The Prince's memory was starting to come back now that the primal rage and protectiveness was ebbing now that he had his princess- his queen?- was safe on a boat on the route his companions set. Somehow the male knew to keep his princess in the sun, he knew it would help heal her faster.

The girl opened her eyes -there was still a familiar fire held within that vibrant blue. She mumbled something even his Fae ears could not detect. Then louder than the first time she asked in a graveling voice, “Are you the Prince who loved his Princess?” What was she talking about? Was she talking about them- he was a prince and she a princess but why would she not know that? What had that Evil Queen done to her?.

Water, the girl needed water. With no use of words, the male slowly poured water into his Princess’s mouth as she was too weak to drink by herself. Soon after drinking the glass, her skin started to warm. The two males, Gavriel and Lorcan he now remembered, burst in and a look of relief crossed their faces briefly. At that realization hundreds of names, memories, places, people, faces, and feeling bombarded him. He still was an animal, driven to protect what was his. Especially his mate. He had a mate. Though every second he was with Aelin that animalistic part of him slinked back into the hole it had been before that horrid day on the coast of Eyllwe. Rowan fell to his knees in pain, in relief, in terror, in hope.

“ _Aelin_ ,” he breathed.

 

\----------

  
In the first few seconds that the Princess was awake, the prince collapsed whispering a familiar name. “Aelin.” A small flicker of light sparked deep within her.  
Continuing to grow, the flame wanted anything for its hope to grab hold of. The one thing left in the once conquered darkness was a bond so soul-deep that nothing could break it, no steel or magic or darkness. And so Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was holding onto Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius for dear life. Not only for their own but for an entire world of people. That light would not go out, in fact it slowly started to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a roller-coaster of feels to write so yeah... hope you liked it!!! The future plan is still wacky so just hang on.


	2. "Elentiya. My name is Elentiya"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess only remembered bits and pieces of her past. There was no telling if she wanted those memories or not, wanted the consciousness or wanted to give up and go into the afterworld. 
> 
> After she woke up, the male collapsed should she run? What if the male was saving her? What if this was a ploy the demon-like Queen was using to make her give up? But there were dreams which seemed so real that they must have been memories. Memories which were not always good. 
> 
> They came back to her in bursts, always including the Prince whose name was mentioned in the dreams but did not stay when she drifted back into the blackness of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOWwwW! This hurt to write. Turns out this is a week(ish) early. The one chapter I was going to do split nicely into two so here you go....  
>  Unbeta'd so sorry.  
> Anyone else worried about Kingdom of Ash?

She had lost track of how many days had past, though time had long since lost meaning to her in that iron coffin. She was free. Ha. There was no such thing is her world at least there had not been for eleven years. 

 

Not since her family been murdered in the middle of the night. The Princess only remembered bits and pieces of her past. There was no telling if she wanted those memories or not, wanted the consciousness or wanted to give up and go into the afterworld. 

 

After she woke up, the male collapsed should she run? What if  the male was saving her? What if this was a ploy the demon-like Queen was using to make her give up? But there were dreams which seemed so real that they must have been memories. Memories which were not always good. 

 

They came back to her in bursts, always including the Prince whose name was mentioned in the dreams but did not stay when she drifted back into the blackness of her mind.

  
  


                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Elentiya,” she choked out. “My name is Elentiya.”     _

_ An old man hobbled forward. “So nice of you to find us additional help, Prince.” He turned toward the girl. _

_ “I’m Emrys,” the man had said. Not Fae like the Prince but there was still some magic in his blood. Half-breed then. “And this is Luca.” He gestured to a boy at a worktable. He was younger than her and gangly but he would be a bright light in darkness, Elentiya knew for some yet unremembered reason.  _

_The man, Emrys was staring at her hands. Flecked with scars and callused with dirt under her nails they were a sight to see, nevermind the bands of scars that Elentiya knew surrounded her wrists. Though they were hidden under a long-sleeved tunic she would feel them forever. The girl also had a swollen, split lip and dark rings under her eyes._ _  
_ _“Mother keep me. what happened?” He asked._

_ “Adarlan will do that to a person.” She replied. So that was where she was from. While Elentiya did not yet remember what happened in Adarlan it must have been bad. _

 

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


What was going on in this world to have things like that done to a person? 

 

She knew that Full blooded or at least very powerful Fae were hard to come by when she was a child. As the flashbacks came so to did power. Now Elentiya could sense three Fae, Why were they on the boat? She did not remember what the Queen did night and day out, but what had she done wrong to get that sort of torture??

  
  


_ Her name was Elentiya, there was a Prince who loved her, and as soon as she was able- Elentiya would make that dark demon-like queen pay.  _

  
  


The male of her fog-like dreams was still in the room. There was a link that she did not understand between the two of them. A link that made her not want to give up, if only for him. What was the Prince to Elentiya? Actually, Who was Elentiya? 

 

Just then, a gruff blonde male barged into the room and thinking her asleep he said, “Prince, Queen Maeve’s armada comes after us. One boat approached us and Lorcan… took care of it but there are still more on the horizon. Do not worry Prince. The 13 (and Dorian) are approaching the other way. They will hold Maeve’s armada off until we can reach the mainland. Maeve is not on the seas.”           

 

The demon-like queen’s name was Maeve. 

  
  


Visions flashed...

  
  


_ “There have many names you’ve been and will be called. I name you Elentiya which you may bare when other names grow too heavy.” The Eyllwe Princess said. “You have a light within you. Do not let it go out.” _

 

_ “Nameless is my price.” The old ironteeth witch said.   _

 

_ He looked at her, “Monster. ” Even though it was not her choice of profession -assassin- she still had killed. Maybe she was a monster. _

 

_ “She is dead! She is dead and I am left with my worthless life.” Elentiya screamed at him.  _

 

_ The numbness snapped. And in its place was a screaming storm. Elentiya. Elentiya. Spirit that could not be broken. Lies, lies, lies. Nehemiah had lied about everything. And she was gone. Nehemiah was gone and she had nothing left. _

 

_ The witch shot an arrow towards her heart. It would have hit her if Rowan had not blocked it. He collapsed. “You shot my…. Rowan. You shot him!” _

  
  
  


She was thrashing on the bed. Moaning, just wanting the memories to stop. The demon- like queen was coming for her and there would be no escape. Her Prince would be killed. There was a light between them that kept her from exploding into insanity and giving into the smothering black. She would not let that light go out. 

  
  
  
  


_ Elentiya rose against the darkness. She was heir of fire, light, and ash. She would not be afraid. And she would bow to no one.   _

  
  


_ Then we’ll rattle the stars. _

 

_ It would be an honor to be your friend, Rowan. To whatever end. _

 

_ The Eyllwe Coast was burning. There was an armada sailing toward the Queen and her Court- Maeve’s _

 

_ The Demon-like Queen was on the beach. “You will bow to me,” she commanded. Elentiya sank to her knees, giving up. _

 

_ “Tell Rowan I loved him. Tell him that I loved everything we had together even though I knew it was all borrowed time.” _

  
  
  


Her name was Elentiya, there was a Prince who loved her, and as soon as she was able- Elentiya would make that dark demon-like queen pay.

  
  


Her name was Elentiya, there was a Prince who loved her, and as soon as she was able- Elentiya would make that dark demon-like queen pay.

  
  


Elentiya opened her eyes, for the second time since leaving the iron coffin.

 

“Rowan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say sorry (but also not at the same time!!) I plan to have the next chapter posted soon but KINGDOM OF ASH COMES OUT IN 6 DAYS(from when Im posting this!) Thanks for reading.... This will get fluffy soon, I promise(hope)!  
> and thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!!!!!!!   
> This will stop being so painful soon.....
> 
> 10/22!!!! So I suck and am only like 300 words into the next chapter, things came up and with Kingdom of Ash coming out in less than 5 hours(atm) it really just isn't going to happen this week. I'll post asap but it'll take awhile.


End file.
